


Legacy of the Force

by AlexYverr



Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr
Summary: While fighting Abeloth one minor error sends Luke, his son Ben, and former Sith apprentice Vestara Khai into the past. More or less right during the Clone Wars!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Vestara Khai/Ben Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790413
Comments: 41
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Ben groaned loudly as he dodged another fast attack from Valin Horn. Vestara laid a strong riposte on the influenced Jedi but was easily deflected. All the young Jedi Knight knew was that he had to trust his dad, even if he was really close to getting his life taken away by an evil Force entity that liked devouring a person's energy and personality.

Valin stumbled backwards as a scream erupted from behind him. Ben spun to face the chaos. His father sat on his knees, his face pale and drained, Callista Ming staggered away as her figure shook and changed violently. A celestial woman floated above, her hair flowing behind her as she stared down at the Jedi Master with a grateful smile. Her eyes peacefully closed and she faded to nothing. Ben felt peace wash over him as time seemed to slow down.

"Ben! Look out!" Vestara's voice cut through the peace as he was tackled to the ground by a man.

Nenn, elder of the Theran Listeners, stood on top of him reaching to grab his head. His father struggled to stand but was soon closing the distance towards the two. Vestara was doing the same but time continued to slow as it felt like he was drowning.

Darkness enveloped him leaving him in a dark void. The young Skywalker struggled to breathe as he continued to suck in liquid that burned and filled his lungs. A scream tried to rip past his lips but nothing came out he was a goner...Maybe it would be a good idea to just... sleep... he had fought enough... why not rest?

A brightness in the Force is what seemed to stir his weary bones. A hand grasped his arm and the world exploded in pain but he recognized the brightness.

 _Dad!_ He screamed in his mind struggling to keep his eyes open. Luke's face was bright in relief as he pulled Ben closer to him. A small shaft of light opened and the younger man pointed it out.

Luke nodded and started to guide them closer and closer until.

 _Ben help me!_ Vestara's voice cut through his thoughts. Ripping his grip from his father's he turned to see her sinking deeper into the dark void.

His dad's voice called out in surprise as the Jedi Knight pushed after the girl he had fallen for. Ignoring the voices that mocked his desperation he continued to swim and kick until he was in range of the former Sith Tyro. He grabbed her and pulled, she barely budged. Ben used all his strength, or what was left, to pull her free. With a muffled pop she began to float to the surface.

Luke caught her as she floated past and called Ben to him through use of the Force. Ben could feel his consciousness failing as he put his all into help his dad swim to the surface. The light seemed to slowly grow as fast as his strength vanished.

Suddenly air filled his lungs as he gasped loudly. Light and a soft breeze assaulted his senses as he opened to see his father pulling an unconscious Vestara up onto the edge of the pool. The soft noises of a waterfall made Ben realize, as he was clinging tightly to edge, that this was the Room of a Thousand Fountains on Coruscant.

"How'd we get here?" he managed between coughs as his dad helped him out of the pool.

"I have no idea Ben," Luke sputtered weakly pulling himself out. He glanced at Vestara with a concerned look seeing her condition. She looked just as they had found Fala on the Meliflar Station. Ben noticed to and stared at his father pleadingly.

Voices of curiosity and surprise started to come to life as every age of race and Jedi came to evaluate the commotion.

"Someone get a healer," Luke ordered in his Master tone startling some of the younger ones who dashed off in nerves or to actually carry out his order.

"Ben I need you to steady me if I fall while doing this," he spoke turning back to Vestara, who's eyes had gone white, "she will be alright but I need to start now."

"Alright dad," Ben nodded moving beside his father who reached deep into the Force. Ben watched him sway only slightly but remained steady.

A silent awe settled in the greenhouse as Luke worked steadily. That was until a man barged into the room with a bunch of robed Jedi. Ben didn't even recognize any of them what so ever.

"What is going on in here?" he questioned surveying the crowd. His eyes immediately landing on Ben and his ragtag soaked group. Ben's danger sense started to go off with his gaze as they stepped forward.

"Who are you?" The dark skinned man stared down in contempt at the young knight, "How did you get in the temple and what is he doing?"

A man with long white hair stepped forward towards Luke and pulled out his lightsaber. He didn't ignite it but as an incentive.

"Stay away from my dad," Ben stood quickly, regretting it as the blood rushed to his head too fast making him a little dizzy, and pulled out his own hilt.

"Your father?" The first man questioned in surprise.

"Yes and you stay away from him and my friend," the young Knight ignited his aquamarine blade and backed up towards his dead.

"What is your name kid?" The long white haired man questioned.

"Why should I tell you?" Ben stood to his full height but it only reached under in the man's shadow, curse his parents for passing down their height, "who are you?"

The dark skinned man stared at the as if Ben had burned him, "I am the one asking the questions here. How did you get here?"

"Master Windu they appeared from the fountain!" A young voice spoke up, it was a Twi'lek girl who stepped forward. Ben's eyes widened, so this was the man Jaina looked up to. The skilled and powerful Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"We were on Nam Chorios," he informed and the Master looked at him skeptically. The tension seemed to rise as Ben challenged him back, this was only broken by Vestara's gasping breath. Luke sat back rubbing his wet pale face with shaking hands.

Vestara jumped onto the young Skywalker and hugged him tightly, "Don't you ever do that again. You should've listened- oh."

Windu raised an eyebrow, "And you are?"

"She's nobody," Ben glared as his father shakily stood. He unevenly bowed managing not to stumble in the process.

Luke remained silent, almost out of it from pulling Abeloth's influence from Vestara, as the white haired man stepped forward with saber in hand. Ben quickly grabbed his and readied it to be ignited. However the tired hand of his father rested on his shoulder stilling him.

 _Don't give us away Ben,_ Luke whispered in his mind and the teen slowly lowered his weapon. The Jedi master stumbled and Ben caught him.

"Cin take the two kids down to the detention block. I'll wait for the healers to come and tend to the man," Mace Windu ordered as the Jedi moved in to take them to their cells for the time being.

Ben turned to his father who gave him a reassuring nod. He gave Vestara a look that reassured her but also warned her not say anything.

* * *

Anakin lay silently next to his wife, peace being the only thing on his mind as she slept next to him. For once he was calm and happy laying next to his wife. That peace and quiet was however ruined as the Force started to scream in his mind. The Jedi Knight curled in on himself as needles pressed into his brain.

_Once awake, you can hear my call, and come to me,_ a sickeningly sweet voice called in his mind as he shook his head. The metallic taste of the Dark side came to his mouth as he cringed heavily only to realize he was biting his tongue. The pins in his mind seemed to vanish and released the man from his anguish.  


Rolling from his bed he walked onto the balcony. Pulling out his commlink he keyed in Ahsoka's frequency. Nothing.

Anakin frowned and tried again. Once again nothing.

Sighing heavily he set down the comm and looked out on the bustling Coruscanti skyline. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize his comm was going off until the third time it went off.

"Skywalker-"

"And you get mad when I don't pick up," Ahsoka's voice chuckled through the small device.

"Sorry I was spaced out..." Anakin felt himself chuckle.

"Another bad dream?" She asked and he made a noise she knew as affirmative, "What was it about?"

Anakin readjusted himself and sighed softly, "I really don't know. Her voice felt familiar but... I really don't know. There was a power in it that I feel like I've been near."

"Wow..." she went silent; something was going on with her too. Snips was way too quiet.

"Snips?"

"Yes master?"

"Are you alright?'

"Yeah..." she took a deep breath, "I think I had a nightmare too. I don't know but it was a vision. Two Jedi were working with a group of Sith and they were fighting this monster. She looked human but there was a scary power she wielded... she reminded me of the Brother with her power and anger."

"Has Obi-Wan had any visions?"

"I haven't been able to speak to him. He's been busy with the council."

"What do you mean "he's been busy"?" Anakin's eyes narrowed, "He's supposed to be on rest after his mission."

"Well these three people literally climbed out of the pool in the Thousand Fountains. A much older man who looked like he was about to keel over and two younger adults. Master Windu of course arrested them as they literally stank of Dark side. They've been interrogating them all night but not much has been said outside of it. They haven't gotten much from them."

"I'm on my way," Anakin was already making his way to change and grab a speeder.

"Ani?" Padme's quiet voice brought him from his fervor to get dressed.

"Something's happened at the Temple. I'm headed back for the rest of the night," he kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to," she smiled tiredly.

"But I will. I love you," he quickly put on his robes and was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben had been sitting in an interrogation room for what seemed like hours before someone entered. It was a Togruta female and a bearded man. Smiling to himself the young Knight knew it was his namesake Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 _Dad was gonna flip,_ he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" The woman questioned, she didn't seem much older than him but her ferocity slightly scared him.

"Just a thought," the teen smiled politely back. No interrogation would be worse than his torture at the hands of his cousin Jacen. It had taken a while for him to forgive him but eventually he did.

"What is your name?" Obi-Wan asked.

The young Jedi smiled, "I don't think I will tell. I need to talk to my father first. That is all I will say."

The Jedi master looked unamused, "How did you get here?"

"Why don't you ask my dad? He-"

"Master Che does not wish for him to be interrogated yet as he is rather spent up from whatever he did to your friend."

"Well he would be the one for answers. If you are Jedi then why don't you have a Council meeting?" Ben tried, he knew there was a High Council but he just wanted to stall for time.

"There already has been and the orders are to interrogate you," the Togruta glared at Ben, "So stop stalling-"

"I'm not stalling! I just don't want to give you any information until I talk to my father!" Ben snapped trying to prove his truthfulness but they seemed to not believe him at all.

"We'll just ask your friend then," Ahsoka helped the older Master stand, Ben could see the tiredness in his face but refused to say anything.

They left Ben in his silence.

* * *

Anakin rushed into the temple only to find a guard waiting for him.

"Knight Skywalker you're needed in the Council chamber," he turned and led the Jedi Knight to the chambers. Entering the chamber a wave of anxiety assaulted his mind. Ahsoka stood next to Obi-Wan speaking quietly, however the entire room silenced themselves with the Chosen One's' entrance.

"Knight Skywalker. Glad you made it am I," Yoda smiled tiredly, "busy you seemed."

"I was out following a lead for a friend Master," Anakin bowed to the masters, "what have I missed?"

"Earlier today three people appeared out of nowhere in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Two teens and an older man," Mace Windu frowned resting his chin on his hands, "There was a Dark side that I have never felt before and the Force seemed really agitated. The two teens were immediately sent to questioning while the man was taken to the Halls of Healing."

"What was wrong with the man?" Anakin asked, "And how does this concern me?"

"The man seemed to have gone through a great use of the Force and was taken to rest. He also suffered cuts, bruises, and a leg wound. Master Che wouldn't take no for an answer," Windu continued on.

"As for you being here Anakin," Obi-Wan took over, "it'll be in just a second. The boy wouldn't say anything so Ahsoka and I questioned the girl. This was her recording," he pressed play on his datapad.

In the center of the room a beautiful woman with a facial scar that made her mouth look like a smirk. She however was not smiling and just looked annoyed at her situation.

"What is your name?" Obi-Wan's voice came off screen.

"What's it to you?" she challenged.

The Jedi master sighed heavily, "Just answer my question please."

The teen rolled her eyes, "Vestara Khai."

"Do you know the two you came here with?" Ahsoka's voices asked. Her eyes flashed worriedly but the quickly stilled.

"You didn't hurt him. Did you?"

"No but he wouldn't talk much... what's his name?"

She snorted and leaned back as far as her cuffs will go, "how do you not know about Ben and his father? Are you Jedi this dumb?"

"I'm asking the questions here," Ahsoka's temper flared, Anakin smiled in a sense of pride.

"Who is his father?"

"His name's Luke S... just Luke," she chuckled but then paused for a long time before her face turned serious, "they say many things about him...

"What things?" Ahsoka growled in pure annoyance at this girl's stalling

Vestara just smiled knowing she had them hooked, "The man who killed the Emperor and Darth Vader. The man who was the bane of my people for years. Him and his son killed my master and my friend. There's a darkness in him..."

The holo slowly faded as all the masters seemed to try and process what came from the information.

"Who said they were Jedi?" Master Tiin suggested making some of the other memebers nod in agreement, "They could easily be user of the Dark side."

"Examining their weapons the two males have lightsabers that look exactly like Master Kenobi's," Ahsoka mentioned to the council, "the woman carried a Sith saber and we recovered a red bladed shoto from the older man's boot. They were all mainly synthetic crystals."

"Could they be from an alternate universe?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned, "Or a different time where saber colors have changed?"

"It would make sense," Mace frowned, "the man and his son seem close and have attachments while the girl lost her master to them. It would be safe to assume that they could very likely be Sith."

"Troubling this is. Convince Master Che to release this Luke we must," Yoda suggested and the other masters nodded in agreement, "Padawan Tano, bothering you something is?"

"Well sorta... Last night I saw a vision... Two Jedi were working with a group of Sith and they were fighting this monster. She looked human but there was a terrifying power she wielded... she reminded me of the Brother on Mortis," she shivered, "it was a corrupting Force that surrounded her and it terrified me Master..."  


"Talk later we shall," the old master reassured and she nodded.

"For now you are dismissed little 'Soka," Master Plo dismissed the apprentice. She glanced at Anakin before leaving the chamber.

"What does this have to do with me?" Anakin crossed his arms only to receive an angered glare from Mace Windu.

"If you would give us a sec then you would know Skywalker," he glared angrily before waving his hand. Anakin's former master turned to face him and nodded.

"We found a holoprojector in the boys robes," an image of a man with long dark hair stood in dark grey Jedi attire.

"Master Skywalker. I am sending this out to your communicator if Jaina has not made contact yet with you in your battle against the Sith. I have important information that must be said. Master Hammer was dismissed as Grand Master of the Order by the Council and tried to prevent us from helping you on Pydyr. Master Sebatyne managed to fend off his attacks and he fell to his death. I'm sure you felt it but I just wanted to relay that info. Master Sebatyne has stepped up to be the Grand Master.

"I also want to mention we have successfully removed Chief of State Natasi Daala from office. With that being said your Alliance imposed exile has ended. I wish you well Master Skywalker in the battle against the Sith," with a bow the holo faded to nothing.

Anakin felt his throat tighten, "Master Skywalker?"

"It would seem so," Windu's face was frozen in a frown as he thought over the idea of Anakin being a master.

"Is there any more information?"

"Not that I know off," Obi-Wan shook his head, "Just this message was on it."

"If this Vestara is a Jedi apprentice could her fallen master be this Skywalker?" the hologram of Master Shaak Ti suggested and the masters nodded in agreement.

"Talk about this we shall," Master Yoda, "dismissed the council is until further notice."

Anakin bowed and walked out of the council meeting. Obi-Wan rushed to catch up to him.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order," he beamed at his friend.

"We don't even know it's me Obi-Wan," Anakin pointed out as they continued down the halls, "aren't you supposed to be off of the missions?"

"I guess the Force doesn't want me to rest," the bearded man smiled, "hopefully this man is released so we can figure out this mystery."

"You and me both."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd like to see my father!" Ben ordered the guard at the edge of his cell. The masked man ignored him as he continued to ask to be let out. Groaning in frustration he punched the durasteel wall. Pain shot through his hand and he gasped in pain.

In the teen's agony, an idea hatched in his brain, "Ah I think my hand is broken!" he cried putting all his pain and sadness into his cries as he leaned against the wall.

The guard turned around and seemed to be worried. With a bored sigh, he turned on the comm. Ben continued his waterworks until a Togruta male made his way into the cell.

"Let me see your hand padawan," he spoke gently as Ben held out his injured hand.

Putting on the act of a scared boy, his eyes watching as the healer looked over his hand. Bringing the other one to his mouth Ben bit down hard, drawing blood. He coughed spattering the healer's arm with his own blood.

"Oh, my Force!" The healer gasped jumping back as Ben held his bloody hand. His face looking insane with all the drying blood coming from his mouth. The Temple guard rushed in and held him back as the healer stumbled away. Maybe he looked crazy but it was all apart of his plan.

The blood trail he had just created would lead him to his dad. The sentinel smacked him hard as the healer stumbled out of the cell. Ben groaned as he felt the Jedi close the cell again. Through the Force, he could feel the trail being created as the healer wound his way through the halls. Hopefully back to the med center and hopefully to his father.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in the Halls of Healing. The two guards sat outside this man, Luke's, room as he rested in a self-induced healing trance. The Jedi master could see that he looked familiar but it wouldn't come to mind.

"You'll think yourself into the grave Master Kenobi," Master Vokara Che smiled as she walked into the room, "would you like to know what I've found during my diagnosis phase?"

The bearded man nodded for the Twi'lek to continue.

Pulling out a datapad she began to read off it, "Well he seems to be roughly in his mid-sixties. Multiple scars all over his body, probably from lightsaber wounds. Face has the old injuries of a broken nose and cheekbone, probably when he was much younger. His internal damage is not much besides some minor calcification from a lightning strike. His right hand is a prosthetic one as well-"

"Are you serious? That looks like a real hand," Obi-Wan questioned as she rotated the datapad. It showed an x-ray of the hand, metal and wiring now exposed rather than the usual bone.

"Have you taken a blood test?"

"Yes, but the results have not come in yet. I doubt there will be much as I don't feel him in the Force," she frowned in thought, "it's surprising because Mace had mentioned him performing something through the Force with that girl."

The councilmember nodded, "The girl said him being a powerful man and was surprised when we didn't know who they were."

"That's odd... When they frisked him they missed this holoprojector that was tucked into his robes," she handed him the small disk much like the one they found on Ben.

Flipping on the projector it showed Luke standing with a man, a woman, and a Wookie. He noted the younger-looking Luke and how the woman reminded him of Senator Padme Amidala. Pressing the side of the small disk the image fizzled and switched to a group of men in bright orange suits, Luke was standing in the front and center arm and arm with a black-haired man, there was an inscription on the bottom that read:

_If you need anything the Rogues will come running._

Obi-Wan frowned putting the name of Rogue in the back of his mind for later. He pressed the button once more for the photo to turn into one with him and another woman. They two were smiling happily as the woman closely swaddled a baby.

 _That's probably his son, but who is the woman?_ Obi-Wan thought to himself going through some more photos.

"Obi-Wan?" the blue Twi'lek's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "I have the blood test results."

"And what do they say?" he spoke quickly putting the small disk away.

With his full attention,m he could see Che's shocked and horrified face. Shaking her head she continued to stare at her datapad before her vision moved between that and Luke's still body.

After a minute she spoke, "His midichlorian count... it's... it's..."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "It's what?"

The healer swallowed loudly, "His midichlorian count is as high as Anakin's..."

Obi-Wan felt his eyes widen in surprise, "That's not possible. It's-"

"Almost twenty thousand. I don't know how I can't feel him in the Force but this can't be right... I must do more tests immediately."

The Jedi Master's comm buzzed, his next appointment in the mystery was coming up and he needed to leave, "I'll inform the council with this information," Obi-Wan quickly bowed before leaving the Twi'lek and her patient.

The Jedi Master made his way down the passageways into the analysis room. Quinlan Vos sat lazily in a chair playing with the gloves that covered his hands. Three lightsabers sat out in front of him on a table as droids hustled throughout the room analyzing more data that had come in from various missions of the Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan smiled a greeting to his good friend, "Hello Quin."

"Ah Obi-Wan," he sat up, "you wanted me to take a look at these sabers?"

"Yes. Preferably this one," he pointed to the saber that they had confiscated from the girl, Vestara, "I know it's against the Order to use this often but-"

"I'll make an exception," he grinned teasingly hopping up. Slipping off the thin gloves he grasped the slender hilt that looked like his own. The Kiffar stiffened and quickly released the hilt. It clattered loudly on the metal table as he shook his head.

"There's anger and a definite hint of Dark side in that one," he shook his head, "that girl struggled with her emotions... the thing I saw was a girl with a woman."

"What did they say?"

"The girl was asking a woman. The woman said she felt someone powerful in the Force. Called it him a great Jedi master..." he looked up at his friend, "she called him Skywalker."

The bearded Jedi frowned in thought, "Could you try this hilt?" he pointed to the older hilt that looked exactly like his own.

Quinlan nodded and grabbed the hilt. The Jedi immediately froze up and his breathing seemed to catch. Silence and tension stayed for much longer than the Master would like.

"Quin?" Obi-Wan touched his shoulder as he snapped back to reality. He caught his friend as he crashed to the ground.

"I-I'm good," he stammered shaking his head.

"What did you see?" he asked leaning his friend against the wall to steady both of them.

"I-I saw so many things... that saber's been through so much... so much death... so many emotions..."

"Any visions? Any voices?"

"A man fighting an unknown species... he wielded two blades, this one and another one... He decapitated his opponent while he was distracted. There were many more but I can't make them out right now..."

"Thank you, my friend. I do appreciate it. Do you need some tea or anything from me?" He sat down next to the Kiffar.

"Honestly tell me why you're off mission duty. No one ever told me what happened."

"You just want drama don't you?"

Quin only pushed his hair away as he grinned mischievously, "Always my friend."

* * *

Anakin sat with Ahsoka as they planned to sneak into the Halls of Healing to see this mysterious Luke.

"So you're saying this Luke killed this Master Skywalker?" She asked as they walked down the halls, "Way to become a Master and then die Skyguy."

"That's not funny Snips," he grumbled, "we don't even know it's me."

"I can still dream about you getting the title of Master... master," she smiled as he stopped her.

"Keep your head down and if Master Che asks why you're here claim you're hurt," he informed his apprentice as they entered the Halls of Healing. Sneaking their way throughout the vast halls and came upon a room where two guards were posted. They eyed the two as they approached

"Something's off Skyguy," Ahsoka murmured stopping next to her master.

"State your business," one ordered.

"Council business. Master Kenobi sent us to grab some more health information on this man," Anakin lied.

The other temple guard spoke, this time being a female, "You can't enter."

"Why not? We're on the Council's orders!" Anakin growled, "I'm going in-"

"No you can't," the first challenged back as Ahsoka pushed the button to open the door.

"You can't apprentice-"

Ahsoka slipped in only to find the room empty. Anakin turned to the first guard with a raised eyebrow. His suspicion immediately setting off alarm bells.

"Apprentice? Why would you call her an apprentice?" he could feel their eyes look to each other. Before Anakin could question anymore the female guard lashed out at him to which he blocked only to be smacked in the head with the hilt of a lightsaber pike.

"Stang," the knight cursed crumpling to the ground as spots dashed in his vision.

"Master!" Ahsoka cry running over to him. The two false guards rushed out of the med center.

"I'm fine snips," he staggered up, a hooded figure rushed out after the guards. Gasps of surprise and shock came from witnesses as Anakin took off after the group.

Ahsoka jumped and dodged around many Jedi as she followed them into the training rooms. By the time she spotted them fly through one of the doors, they were gone. Her master slowed to a stop beside her as they looked around.

The Force screamed a warning as Anakin looked up only to see the boy falling on top of him. The guard launched a kick at the Knight's head as he rolled to the floor. The older man landed closer to the door as Anakin held off the kid's attacks.

Ahsoka rushed to help her master only to be blown over by a Force push. The older man smiled and jumped towards Anakin as she tumbled backward.

Her master deflected the boy's attacks while slipping out of the older man's grip. Launching a kick into the teen's chest the boy went flying back. A whump came from him as he crashed onto the floor; his helmet skittered across the floor revealing the face of Ben.

Ahsoka scrambled to get up as the two men fought with Force enhanced attacks that made her wince. The man laid strong punches into Anakin's stomach before finishing with a roundhouse, which her master managed to block.

"Dad," the boy groaned trying to catch his breath as he stood.

"Hold it," Ahsoka blocked him from joining the fight, pulling out her lightsaber, the boy seemed to freeze, "you'll surrender and-"

"Really? You're going with that?" the blonde only smiled.

The Togruta's body screamed a warning as the other temple guard fell from the ceiling saber pike drawn. Rolling out of the slam Ahsoka spun quickly into an attack that the girl sloppily blocked. Ben jumped up igniting his own pike to join the fight.

"Great idea Ben," the girl hissed as they fought in tandem.

"Not my fault we got caught," he growled back blocking the padawan's attacks, "hold her off while I help dad-"

"I think he's fine by himself," she grumbled dodging a swipe from the Togruta, "I think he-"

A stun beam caught her in the back and she fell.

"Ves!" Ben cried as a squad of clone troopers rushed in. He broke off from his attack to slash at a stun bolt that was fired at him. Ahsoka took this moment to swipe at him which seared him at the skin. Yelping at the heat his concentration was broken to be hit with another stun bolt. He fought for consciousness but lost it as he crashed to the ground.

Ahsoka rushed to help her master; watching as the mysterious man wielded Anakin's blue blade as if it was his own. Anakin looked shocked that his blade had been stolen from him.

"Put it down!" the Togruta ordered. The man turned to face her and she let out a gasp. It was the man who was fighting the entity she saw in her dreams.

"Hands up!" the trooper ordered. The man's eyes widened but the emotion was hidden after a second. Slowly he extinguished the blade; setting it on the ground he raised his hands peacefully. The clones moved in and quickly handcuffed the man before he could attack again.

"Are you okay Skyguy?" she asked as he stepped out of the way.

"This doesn't get out to Obi-Wan okay?" he whispered but she only smiled.

"Whatever you say," she laughed as the troopers dragged them away.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Ben knew was the pounding pain in his head. Resting his head on the cold floor came at a sweet relief. Rubbing his temples he desperately tried to massage the throbbing.

"Look the master planner is awake," Vestara's amused voice was the sound that came to him. She sat in a cot swinging her legs over the edge in boredom as she watched him curiously.

"It was working until those two showed up," he rubbed his burning eyes, "where's dad?"

"Cell next to us. They took him off for questioning not too long ago."

"Kriff if they-"

"I don't think they'll do anything. You're dad's tough. Hell, he taught me you Jedi are insane."

"Yet you joined us," Ben grinned smugly at her annoyed look.

"Only cause I had to-"

He turned her out knowing for a fact she wouldn't stop ranting any time soon as he examined the cell. Not seeing anything different than before. The only difference he noticed was the abundance of guards that stood outside. The cell seemed even more barren than their first one.

Eventually, she stopped her loud rant as he turned to her, "Keep telling yourself that Ves."

* * *

"He's just a crazy old man," Anakin hissed outside the interrogation room. Obi-Wan stroked his beard as his friend ranted.

"I'm guessing you didn't get much from him?"

"No! He just states he'd like to talk with the Council. I've tried everything and he just deflects!" the young knight flung his arms into the air, "I don't even get how the three of them could pull off an escape attempt like that. I didn't think the old man had any Force powers but he still fought like a Force user..."

"This is troubling," Obi-Wan frowned, "I will talk with the Council about this."

Anakin's eyes flashed with worry, "He seems to know a lot of things... stuff only the Jedi would know. I can't explain it. I mean blast! He gave me a beating and is what? Twice my age?"

"Language Anakin," the former mentor chided, "See if you can get anything else from him. I'll take the little info you got to the Council and we will process his request."

"Ahsoka seemed to recognize him though. Maybe you should ask her."

"I will," he nodded and patted his friend's shoulder, "don't get too frustrated my friend."

"You have that little faith in me?" the Jedi's mood soured as Obi-Wan walked away. Even with their joking, Anakin was worried. Something was off about this group and he was going to find out.

* * *

Ben had no idea where they were going but the guards led him quickly through the ancient temple. He was woken up to one of the guards prodding him; dad had not returned and they didn't want to see Vestara only him. Confused the young Jedi followed the guards. It wasn't until they got near lift when he spotted a familiar older man standing there.

"Dad!" he took off ignoring the shouts of the guards as he wrapped his father in a tight hug.

Luke wrapped his arms tightly around his son and kissed his head, "Didn't give you much a fight did they?"

"No," he shook his head, "they won't let Vestara out though."

"We'll go on without her for now," Luke smiled reassuringly. One of the Temple guards let out a sigh that screamed, _they don't pay me enough for this._

Entering the lift Luke placed a hand on Ben's shoulders. The lift doors opened and they were ushered into a large chamber.

"Follow my lead," his father whispered quietly as they walked into the center. Luke bowed deeply to the small green alien in front of them. Ben quickly followed and bowed with less grace but enough for it to pass in the eyes of the twelve people in the room.

"And who might you two be?" Master Ki-Adi Mundi asked, "Since you both seemed to try and pull the ultimate escape attempt."

"My name is Luke Lars and this is my son Ben," Luke introduced the two of them with a sweep of his arm, "we apologize for the... shock we've caused over the past few days."

Mace Windu didn't seem amused as he studied the two. There was a darkness that sat deep inside them. _They were definitely hiding something._

"You both are Jedi?" Adi Gallia asked to which Ben nodded.

"Yes, my dad trained me himself."

Scowls and disappointed frowns revealed themselves on the council until the Nautolan Master spoke up, "You speak with a Coruscanti accent yet your father has one from the outer rim. How is that?"

Luke only smiled sweetly talking with his hands, "I spent my youth in the Outer Rim and later moved to Coruscant. Ben grew up on Coruscant."

"Where in the Outer Rim?"

Luke peacefully raised a hand, Ben could only watch in awe as it wasn't often he saw his dad's negotiation skills, "That is none of your concern for now."

"Then how did you learn the Jedi ways if you lived in the Outer Rim?"

Luke only smiled his eyes flitting to Obi-Wan, the councilman seemed to pick up on the glance that only fed his curiosity, "An old friend of my father's taught me. He died before I could continue my training. I had another master but I mostly learned on my own."

"So you two really aren't Jedi," Mace suggested only to receive a glare from the young Skywalker.

"I am a Jedi as much as you are!"

"Ben please..." Luke quieted him as the council glared at the boy who spoke out of turn, "Ben is a Knight and I am a Master of the Jedi Order."

Master Tiin was the next who spoke, "That can't be possible. You have obviously broken the Code. You have formed attachments, taught this poor boy nothing about controlling his emotions, he used a Dark side power on one of our own and impersonated a Temple guard. How can we believe you both to be Jedi?"

Luke gave his son a look only to see the young man hold up his injured, a small nod was shared between the two before the Grand Master spoke once again, "In our world, the Jedi have changed drastically from the old Order. The Order grew and changed with the times."

"That is a lie," Mace scowled, Ben stepped forward but his dad held him back.

"What I say is true," Luke grinned remembering what Obi-Wan told him years ago, "from a certain point of view."

"We do not wish for your riddles. Are you or are you not a Jedi?"

"Yes of course we are Jedi," Ben put on his diplomatic face, "my father is a great Jedi Master who has led the Order for many years."

"Someone like you leading the Order? It's just as if Skywalker was on the Council," the Master of the Order hid his jab at Anakin with a smile.

Ben couldn't help but grin with him, _oh you would like to know..._

The teen noted Obi-Wan's frown as he pulled out a familiar-looking holoprojector, "We found this on Ben's person when we frisked him. It has a message to a Master Skywalker about his fight against the Sith, an exile, and a coup. Do you know why that message was sent?"

Luke gave his son a scolding gaze before his face calmed, "I had not known this detail as Master Skywalker, Ben, and I left the Jedi Order and are not supposed to be in contact with them. Well, Ben was allowed to talk with them. We were not."

"Jaina wanted to-"

"We'll talk about this another time," he whispered in a quiet annoyance that could scare any of the master's students.

Mace Windu scowled at the revelation, "How were you three exiled? Probably from you breaking the code-"

"Master Windu if I may," Luke spoke with the politeness he used in Jabba's Palace so many years ago, "The Galactic Alliance has an agenda against the Order. I-Master Skywalker had a tedious relationship with the Chief of State Natasi Daala. She has the belief more of our Order will turn to the Dark side after another devastating war where a Sith overtook the government. She exiled him to find what turned this Jedi to the Dark side. My son and I joined him on this expedition. Until we find it we are not allowed to step within a system of any temple nor be in contact with the Order at all, besides Ben reporting on our progress. We got separated and I have not heard from him since we arrived here."

"Would you two like to explain how you got here?" Mace questioned again but the two didn't seem to want to give that out.

"Unfortunately we don't have any idea why the Force brought us here. If I could use the archives I can piece together information that could help in our key back home. I want to thank the council for listening to us and I hope we can work together moving forward."

The Jedi Master bowed deeply again and Ben quickly copied his dad's gesture. Master Yoda smiled and tapped his walking stick to quiet the murmurs from the Council.

"Master Lars appreciate you answer our questions we do. Talk about your request we shall," he grinned and Ben saw his father smile in a wistful way, "for now rest you three shall."

The two were ushered from there to let the Council debate on what to do.

* * *

"Something to say Obi-Wan?" Master Yoda's voice pulled the reddish-brown haired man from his thoughts.

"Luke seemed to recognize me. It was like he knew exactly who I was and my life story..." he murmured turning to the Jedi Grand Master, "same with you... it was like he knew both of us very well."

"They both were strong in the Force," Ki-Adi Mundi noted, "You said the man's midichlorian count was as high as Skywalker's?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan nodded.

Mace leaned forward in thought, "There is a darkness in this Luke and his son is too unstable with emotions. I say they are dangerous, we should just keep them locked up. They admitted being in exile. They really aren't Jedi."

"What are we going to do with the girl and this Master Skywalker?" Adi Gallia spoke up from the other side of the room, "if they are Sith they could corrupt her. Luke never mentioned her and spoke of Master Skywalker vaguely."

"See what they do we must," Yoda suggested before turning to Obi-Wan, "release them we will. Watch over them Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker will."

"Master Yoda you can't be serious," Mace gasped in surprise, "they are dangerous and-"

"I will make sure they don't get into too much trouble Master Yoda," Obi-Wan cut off his good friend with a reassuring smile. _Anakin will not be happy being knocked out from the battle. It'll do him good to take a break. They all needed it._


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin sat in his quarters as his padawan played nervously with her braid. They had sat in silence for the most part as she struggled to voice her thoughts. The Jedi Knight didn't mind as he was struggling with his own thoughts. After the fight with the three Force users, he was having more visions. Mostly from their time on Mortis.

"Master?"

"Yes?" he turned to meet her gaze as she decided to let out her fear.

"Y-you said you were having visions?" she stopped until his nod answered her question, "Mine have gotten worse. I-I keep hearing a voice... this woman is calling out to me. She sounds like a friend but not. I feel cold... I feel trapped in my mind watching as this monster tears apart the galaxy. It was just like when I was under the brother's influence... It scares me Anakin."

"I know what you mean," Anakin rubbed his hands together trying to quell his emotions, "I've had the same sort of visions. The voice though is calling out in anger towards me. Have you talked to master Yoda about it?"

She nodded silently and copied his nervous gesture, picking it up after many years of being under his tutelage, "Yes but he just said his usual spiel. It doesn't help when I saw that older man fighting her while lightsaber blades of red surrounded him. Maybe he can help us with these visions. I heard from Master Kenobi the Council released the three last night."

Anakin nodded along with her before he paused, "Wait what? They released them."

"Well not exactly they are allowed to roam-"

Anakin stood up and charged out of the room. The Togruta padawan rushed after her master trying to stop him before he would do something stupid. The knight was unperturbed as he entered the lift for the Master's quarters. Jedi parted quickly out of his way as he continued to Obi-Wan's room.

Ahsoka flew after him only catching up as he banged on his former master's door. The council member's voice answered the angry knocks. The door swooshed open and he fiercely walked in.

Ahsoka rushed in after him, "Master I-"

They both stopped as they saw the mysterious older man sitting at the Jedi Master's table with a mug of some liquid. He was smiling in an amused manner as Anakin struggled to voice his displeasure about the situation with the stranger in the room.

"Ah Anakin," the bearded man smiled standing, the stranger followed suit, "we were just talking about you."

"Pleasure to finally meet you Anakin," the man bowed speaking in an accent much like her master's. Ahsoka also noticed the gleam of familiarity in the man's eyes, "I've heard many stories. I hope you weren't injured much from our scuffle earlier."

"I'm fine," Anakin suppressed a growl of annoyance and eventually return the bow in greeting, putting on his negotiation face and gestured to Ahsoka, "this is my padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

The man turned to her and bowed again, "Pleasure to meet you too."

Obi-Wan turned to his friend, "Anakin, Ahsoka this is Luke Lars."

Anakin's eyebrows rose as his thoughts drifted back to his step-family. _The man certainly had a Tatooine accent, even though it was a lot more muted than what he believed it originally was._

Ahsoka ignored her master's sense of surprise and grinned, "Nice to meet you, Luke. Where are your friends?"

"Ben and Vestara are currently in the archives researching our predicament," the older man answered honestly taking a seat back down at the table.

"Why would they be looking there?" Anakin sat down across from the man, "Wouldn't you be investigating where you guys appeared?"

"I was doing my investigation there when Obi-Wan invited me to talk over some tea. Which I gladly accepted. My son had the idea that information could be in the archives so they went to check it out. I even got this back," he held up a small holodisk.

Anakin noted how friendly Luke acted with his former master, even calling him by his first name, despite only meeting the man a few days ago. In all honesty, it seemed as he knew Obi-Wan for all his life, just like Anakin himself.

"What's on it?" Ahsoka asked setting down some mugs of caf she grabbed for herself and Anakin.

"Pictures of friends and family," Luke smiled sadly and tucked the disk away into his robes, "I'm not able to sense them through the Force but I will hold on to this and my memories of them until we are returned home."

"Where is home?" Anakin asked in an impatient fashion that earned a glare from his former master, "Your accent is all over the place."

Luke didn't seem to mind the questions as he only deflected it with a smile, "I am originally from the outer rim but spent most of my later years on Coruscant and Ossus."

"Where in the outer-"

"Anakin this is not an interrogation," Obi-Wan scolded earning a chuckle from Ahsoka, who in turn received a glare from Anakin.

"Sounds like my wife and I when we were much younger," Luke smiled sadly but it disappeared within seconds into a calm grin, "Unfortunately I must be going. I need to help with the research. Thank you, Obi-Wan for the tea. Nice to meet you both."

"You're more than welcome to come back anytime Luke," the bearded master grinned as he left the room.

"You're really being friendly to the man who attacked me?" Anakin was shocked at the shrug his former master gave him.

"I was trying to get information from him Anakin. Maybe he just didn't like you-"

"You're real funny Kenobi," the Jedi scoffed glaring at his apprentice as she broke out into laughter, "Something is off with them. I just don't know what."

"Maybe we can try befriending them. I mean that Ben guy seemed nice," Ahsoka mentioned smiling at Obi-Wan, "I never talked with his friend but I can try to introduce myself."

"Good idea Ahsoka," her grandmaster grinned.

* * *

Vestara suppressed a noise of annoyance as another lead she had found led to nothing. Slamming the book closed earned some glares from other people in the halls of the archives. Ben flushed in embarrassment as he quietly joined her at the table.

"Still nothing Ves?" he asked pulling a book from the stack he brought over.

"No!" she hissed rubbing her face, "This is kriffing hopeless!"

The curse earned glares from anyone within earshot. Ben felt her pain as he had no such luck at all. Two hours and still had nothing to show for it. Dad had disappeared earlier in the day but hadn't returned.

"What if your dad got arrested again?"

"Ves don't say that!" Ben gasped earning a laugh from her, "You scared me."

"That's the point, Ben," she cackled leaning back in her chair as he laid a punch to her arm.

"You're not funny. That's not funny."

She stifled her laughter and returned all four legs to the ground. Wiping her eyes the former Sith apprentice continued to smile as Ben let out a small chuckle.

"You worry too much Skywalker," she snatched a book from his stack, "a guy your age shouldn't worry. That's for your dad to worry about."

Ben's face scrunched up in thought, "I don't think so Ves but I'll take the compliment."

"That's not a compliment Ben. It's-"

"I see you two are working hard," the former grandmaster approached them, cloak flowing behind him.

"We haven't found much dad," Ben turned to his kin voicing his displeasure. That reaction reminded her of herself and her family. The boy obviously idolized his dad while at the same time being equal within words.

"I wouldn't be surprised," the much older man sat gracefully next to his son, "the Jedi are very..."

"Secretive?" she filled in only for him to nod in somewhat agreement.

"You could say that. I would assume there's information in the council member's section," Luke rubbed his chin in thought, "we'll figure something out. Until then..."

He pulled out two hilts, Vestara recognized hers immediately and snatched it from his hand.

"How?" Ben grabbed his own hilt and clipped it to his belt, "I thought these were still under lockdown."

His father flashed him a childish grin, "I have my ways. I'm off to go meditate if you two want to join me."

Ben was about to decline when Vestara stood up, "Could you teach me some saber techniques? I feel like I could learn a lot."

Luke seemed taken aback but beamed, "Of course Ves. Ben are you up for some combat training?"

Ben quickly closed his mouth and nodded, "Yeah sure! You'll learn so much from dad."

The Sith apprentice quickly followed her friend as he rushed out of the library. Luke turned to help some of the lore keepers put away the books as they tore to the training rooms.

After checking each room the young Jedi knight managed to find an empty room. Ben pressed the button on his hilt releasing the light blue blade from its sheath. Luke made his way silently in as Vestara ignited her red blade. The color blazed angrily in her eyes making her shiver.

_Is this what other people see when I ignite my blade?_

"You okay Ves?" Ben's voice shook her thoughts away.

"Y-yeah," she quickly nodded readying for a fight.

Luke looked between the two and nodded, "We'll start slowly with the medium style. You both may begin."


	6. Chapter 6

After his talk with Anakin, Obi-Wan walked towards the Halls of Healing. Master Che had called him concerning Luke's test results. Curiosity sparked within the Jedi Master as he entered her office. 

The Twi'lek greeted him with a smile as he entered, "Master Kenobi thank you for coming so quickly."

"You are very welcome Master Che," Obi-Wan bowed in greeting, "now what was the pressing matter you asked me to look at?"

The smile faded from the healer's face as she handed him a datapad. The Jedi Councilmember grabbed it and stared curiously. As previously thought his midichlorian count was just as high as Anakin. Oddly enough almost everything about his sample was like Anakin's.

He looked to his friend with a questioning gaze, "How is this possible?" 

The Jedi Master only swiped at the tablet. Obi-Wan only read with horror:

_Mother: Unknown/Missing_

_Father: Skywalker, Anakin_

"This can't be possible," the Jedi shoved the pad back towards her, "Anakin would never do something like that. I mean yeah he struggles with his emotions and attachment but to have a kid and one so old... it can't be him. It has to be wrong."

"Well I'm afraid that's what the data claims it. I don't know what it means but he's an exact match in our databanks. Believe me, I couldn't see it either."

The bearded man shook his head in disbelief. A sense of betrayal pained his chest; _Anakin would tell him, wouldn't he?_

"I can't see Anakin doing that but... play the holo you found."

The Twi'lek snatched the datapad and started to swipe until it lit up even brighter than before as a hologram slowly grew. A woman with long brown hair stood there smiling. There was a sense of urgency in her eyes that worried the Jedi Master as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hello, Ben. I hope the search for what turned my brother is going well," her smile soured, "I hope you find it fast. Daala has gone off the rails. The Jedi temple is under siege as she continues her vendetta against the Order. Things have gone downhill ever since you and Uncle Luke left. I will just insert what the Chief of State has said."

Her face turned to a sad grin as she messed with her belt, "Mom really misses you and uncle. Please keep us in contact and I wish you both the best of luck."

Her image sputtered into a much older woman with greying blonde hair stood regally in what looked like a variation of a bridge crew member. An eye patch covered her left eye as she scowled amongst a crowd. A flash and the sound of confused voices asked the woman to desperately answer their questions.

"Chief of State why did you attack the Jedi temple?"

"What about Master Skywalker?" Another voice cried.

A third accent popped out of the muttering noise, "What have you to say about the slave revolts?"

The woman opened her mouth and silence settled, a calculating smile settled on her features, "The Jedi Order is dangerous we all know that. I took it into my own hands with what we did. The Jedi refuse to bring out their own who are sick. They are deranged and crazy! The Jedi would have killed us all if it were not for me! Luke Skywalker has not done anything in the ten years as Grand Master of the Order.

"Under his watch, Caedus rose to power. Under his watch Caedus destroyed your lives with his endless warfare and vendetta against our way of life!" she cried passionately as Obi-Wan watched in horror.

"Skywalker and his Order are a threat to everything we stand for as a society-"

The Jedi master quickly shut it off shaking his head, "I can't watch anymore... this doesn't get out to anyone. Not until I gather more information."

Master Che only bowed, "Alright Master Kenobi."

With a flip of his robe, he rushed from the Halls mind spinning with anxiety. _If he was the Master Skywalker what was Vestara then? How could both Anakin and his son have children?_

The councilman froze in place, _Anakin has a child. No two children the girl called him uncle... but that could have been by marriage. After all Luke did mention he was married._

He had to get to the bottom of this. **_At once._**

* * *

Feemor Gard's eyes snapped open as he tried to swallow his dry throat. Something felt off in the Force and it instilled fear in him. Sitting up the Force screamed at him to get out of there which was odd because he was still in his room in the Jedi Temple.

 _No..._ he thought as memories rushed into his head, this was a false place, _the Sith had trapped him in here. He had to get out._

"Master?" his Twi'lek padawan, or what looked like his padawan, Imir, popped her head into his room, "Are you alright?"

"St-stay back..." he reached for his saber as she stepped forward, "you can't trick me Sith."

"Sith? Master Gard are you..."

 _Strike her down Feemor! She is the enemy. She is a Sith!_ a sickly sweet voice spoke within the blonde-haired man's mind, _Don't let her trap you!_

"I will not let you torture me anymore Sith," he growled drawing his blue blade at his padawan not knowing she was actually herself, "I will save Imir from your trap as well. You can't stop me!"

Launching at the purple Twi'lek who only managed to block his powerful strike as he aimed for her head. Rolling away she cried out in shock as he slashed through her for arm, not slicing it off but leaving a nasty gash.

"Master, what are you talking about? It's me! I'm Imir! I'm not in danger! You're safe!" 

"Liar!" He screamed pulling his saber over his head, readying a killing blow. All to escape this Sith trap.

Imir pulled the Force towards her desperate to save her Master, from whatever psychosis he was in, even if it killed her. With a scream she gave it her all, throwing out a burst of energy Feemor Gard went flying into a wall smacking it with a bone-jarring thud. The purple Twi'lek struggled to keep her breathing in check as she fumbled for her calm.

"Please... I need help..."

Once she knew her plea for help had been sent out; her body gave into her sudden fatigue. However, as she lost consciousness as the female voice spoke into her head.

_It has begun._

* * *

Vestara beamed proudly as she blocked Ben's strike. In only an hour she felt her saber technique get better under Luke's tutelage than Lady Rhea. Her chest pained at the thought of her former master, no this pain was from a kick in the chest. The young woman's thoughts cut off as she crashed into the ground.

"Blast," Ben rushed to her side as she struggled to bring air into her chest, "I'm so sorry Ves. Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." she gasped nodding as her chest continued to throb.

"I think that's enough training today," Luke strolled over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "you did very well Ves but you can't let your thoughts wander-"

"But I-"

Luke raised his hand peacefully, "You can have your thoughts and emotions but at the same time but if you let them wander you run the risk of making a mistake. Trust in the Force. Let it flow through you."

She nodded trying to calm herself and bring herself closer towards the Force. She took a stance to spar once more with Ben. The two continued to exchange blows back and forth as her attention was drawn away once more as she watched the man who looked just like Luke walk in with the Togruta who helped interrogate her earlier.

"Vestara focus," Luke's voice came soft but stern, as her face burned in embarrassment.

Taking her frustration into calm as she ducked away from a slice that would've taken her head off if they were at full power. Rolling away she kicked out, smiling as Ben let out a yelp of surprise as he crashed to the floor.

Luke nodded smiling as Ves helped her friend up, "Great job Ves. Focusing on yourself and the Force will help you in a battle," he turned to the younger Skywalker, "now Ben what could you have done better?"

"I should've seen her counter coming," Ben rubbed the back of his head staring at his feet feeling his face turn red. However, it stopped as he felt pride for his friend. She'd be a formidable opponent in the future.

"Impressive," Anakin walked forward to greet the small ragtag group. Noting the complete amalgamation of the seven forms the Jedi knight made his way over. _How can they even be Jedi? They probably_

"What do you call it?"

"Call what?" Ves spoke up clearly not answering the question _. She obviously didn't know anything, and she was a padawan?_

"Medium Style," Ben answered much to Anakin's confusion.

"That doesn't help at all. What forms does it use?" Ahsoka seemed more curious than annoyed at the prospect of their blade techniques.

"It is the first form we learn," Luke answered truthfully, "I'd be happy to show you."

"A duel then?" Anakin raised an eyebrow, surprised the old man would suggest that. However, Luke's eyes glinted in a challenge.

"Dad let me take him on," Ben suggested.

Luke smiled proudly at his son but shook his head, "I think I'll take this battle. You probably want a rematch."

"I'd hope so Master Lars-"

"Please call me Luke."

Anakin seemed taken aback by Luke's friendly demeanor. Without another word, they took sparring positions across from one another. Setting their sabers to half-power and ignited the blades.

"You think your dad will win?" Ves whispered only for her friend to shrug.

Ahsoka gave a soft laugh, "My master is one of the best in the Order. He has rarely lost a duel."

Ben scoffed loudly earning a glare from the Togruta as Anakin made the first move. Luke blocked the powerful strike easily pushing the man back. Father and son clashed powerfully that filled the three teens with a sense of awe. The Force rippled between the two as they matched each other evenly blow for blow.

Anakin growled in frustration as he lashed for a mou kei only for Luke to counteract with a sai, leaping over the blade and twisting his body to strike Anakin's arm. The Jedi Knight saw it coming and rolled. Luke noticed the unbalance and began to press his attack in his preferred Strong style. The slow swings built themselves up to powerful strikes that broke down Anakin's defenses. 

_Is this how Ahsoka felt when I duel her?_ Anakin thought to himself ignoring the pain, by throwing up his shields, in his head as he pushed out with the Force.

The light blonde man was thrown backward but quickly gathered himself as his father snapped to the offensive. Anakin, determined to win, returned the favor of beating down his unknown son's defenses. However, at that moment the migraine returned with a vengeance. Feeling his plan weaken he backed off and Luke was about to strike when he froze as well.

 _Skywalker... You thought you could destroy me?_ A voice growled inside both their heads as Anakin vainly threw his shields up only for them to be ripped down. Crying out in pain he sank to his knees as Luke stumbled forward by the onslaught of Abeloth's mental attacks.

_Because of you, I will rise once more to take over this pathetic galaxy. I gave you an option to join me and you fought against my wishes. Now because of you, I am much stronger Skywalker! You will not be able to stop me!_

Anakin slumped to the ground as the presence left his mind. Ahsoka gasped rushing over to catch him just before his face smacked the ground.

"Get a healer," she cried as Ben quickly grabbed a comm; only to find static that answered his request.

"I can't the line's busy-"

"What? How?"

"Ben," the Jedi Grand Master slowly stood up to his full height, which wasn't saying much compared to Anakin, "it's begun."


	7. Chapter 7

"Fetch him water," Luke took charge while ignoring the remaining migraine. He knelt down next to his father making sure he was still alive. Ben rushed off as Vestara consoled Ahsoka who was a nervous wreck.

"What happened to him? What did you do to him?"

"He's unconscious. Doesn't seem hurt by the attack," the Grand Master stood dusting off his pants.

"Attack? What did you do to him?"

Ben rushed back with a glass of water as Ves helped Ahsoka stand. The elder man's eyes darkened in seriousness that worried his son deeply.

"Dad?"

"We need a plan, Ben... it's started."

The youngest Skywalker's eyes widened in surprise, "She can't-"

"What is going on here?" Obi-Wan's voice cut through as he rushed towards his former apprentice.

"Ben. Not now," he spoke sternly taking the glass from his son, turning to Obi-Wan, "are there any healers available?"

"I just talked with Master Che and there were a bunch of healers available..." the council member frowned opening his comm channel, "Master Che? This is Master Kenobi. Anakin is down."

Silence answered his comm. The Jedi Master frowned and tried again to silence. A third time however earned an answer.

"Force Kenobi," the Twi'lek healer sighed heavily, "we have a little bit of a situation here."

"What situation?"

"I have no idea... a bunch Jedi have collapsed and some tried even attacking-"

Luke had heard enough as he quickly ordered Ahsoka and Ves to grab Anakin and take him to his quarters. With a swish of his robe, the Jedi Grand Master rushed out the door. Ben quickly at his heels.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan called before giving his friends a nervous look. Ahsoka nodded to follow and he took off after them.

Skywalker expertly weaved in and out of people and guards. Ben seemed to be doing the same much less to the point Obi-Wan caught up by the time they reached the Halls of Healing. The bearded man watched in horror as he saw the dozens of Jedi lying either unconscious or screaming at the healers. Vokara Che rushed over to them as Luke took in the much familiar site.

Ben felt a wave of surprise wash over him, knowing what was going on, "Dad... it's like..."

He trailed off as his father placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, eyes alight with a worried emotion.

"Master Kenobi I'm very sorry but as you can see we are having some..." she turned to look at a patient who was trying to fight back against a healer, "issues... I don't even know what is going on."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, "What symptoms are there?"

She opened her mouth but Luke beat her to it, "They think you are imposters unless you have the same sickness. Some are using Force abilities they never had before as well?"

The blue Twi'lek stared at him in shock, "How did you-"

"I have had experiences with this," Luke walked past her and knelt down next to one of the first, Feemor Gard, "How are you feeling?"

The blonde Jedi knight stared at Luke with contempt, "What have you done with my padawan? Where is she?"

"Your padawan is fine Feemor," Master Che stated crossing her arms, "that is after you attacked her."

The Jedi whipped his head towards her growling, "That's not my padawan... you sithspawn won't trick me. I will not fall under your influence! What have you done with my padawan?"

"Emperor's black bones," Luke murmured standing up, Ben smiling at the use of one of his mother's favorite curses, "Your padawan is fine. For now, you will be under the protection of Master Che until we get a cure for your illness."

"Taking a page from Master Katarn's book I believe the curse we're looking for is Sithspit dad," Ben suggested earning a glare from his dad.

"Master Che," Luke motioned her towards a private part of the room.

"How'd he know what the symptoms were?" Obi-Wan turned to the boy who only shrugged. Ben seemed apprehensive as he glanced at his father's conversation.

"Well... you could say we have experience in this field... my dad probably wants to be the one to talk about it."

Luke gave a respectful bow towards the healer before turning. The man turned a sad gaze over the group of afflicted Force users. 

"Luke, what did you ask of her?"

"I asked for her to go to Myrkr," the older Skywalker waved his hand, "she'll find the ysalamir and will at least lessen the burden of this psychosis..."

The man trailed off noticing a familiar presence in the Force. He had only felt it fully once but he would never forget what it felt like. Turning to the being his chest panged bitterly of seeing the body of Callista Masana, the woman who's spirit would later become that of Callista Ming. Luke shuffled over and knelt next to her bed as she evaluated if he was a threat or not.

"Callista," the Grand Master's voice was quiet, but Ben obviously picked up on who it was. His eyes widened as Obi-Wan stood there watching in confusion.

"That's not possible..." Mesana's voice returned the quiet gesture as she reached up towards Luke's old face, "no you aren't him..."

"You remember me though Callista-"

"You aren't Skywalker," she hissed pushing Luke away, "he promised to save me! We were going to join together to save me!"

"I did Callista I pulled you free of her influence," Luke's voice trembled and Ben could see his dad fighting his shock and sadness, "I felt you-"

Callista's voice turned into a shrill screech, "He didn't and sent me back here! You aren't Skywalker! He would never send me back if he knew what was going to happen! What have you done to him?"

Obi-Wan watched the man clearly in emotional pain quickly stand muttering something about he will save her and that he loved her. Obi-Wan tried to get his attention when he passed but Luke ignored him. It wasn't until the bearded master grabbed Luke's arm. The latter turned to glare with eyes full of churning emotions but they quickly stilled.

"Luke, how do you know her? How did she know you?"

Luke's eyes widened but he quickly hid the gesture, little too late though, "She meant Anakin. There's no other-"

Kenobi only rolled his eyes seeing Luke avoid his gaze, lying just like Anakin, "You didn't think I'd notice did you?"

"I- Ben go check on Vestara and Ahsoka."

"But dad I want to know-"

The Jedi Knight paused when his father shot him a glare that screamed, _that's not a suggestion its an order._ With a disappointed look, he rushed from the room.

Luke gestured for Obi-Wan to follow him, "Come on Be-Obi-Wan. Sorry old habits die hard."

Obi-Wan glanced in confusion as he fell into step alongside Luke, "You almost called me Ben why's that?"

Luke only chuckled and flashed what Kenobi could see as the _Skywalker grin_ , "When I was a young man I knew you as Old Ben Kenobi. A crazy man who lived near where I grew up. You were a big part of my life-"

"I'm the family friend who taught you the Force and died soon after?"

Luke nodded his head sadly, "Yes but you had found a way to continue to communicate with me after death. Don't ask me how I still do not know. But your name lives on in a way."

"Why not after your father?" Obi-Wan seemed surprised by the revelation Luke's child was named after him.

"My sister and I never really knew our father. That and my sister beat me to the punch with her third child," the sad smile appeared once more as Obi-Wan watched this man's posture turn into something he's seen all too often. A Jedi, tired of conflict, one who had seen too much for their lifetime.

"What happened to him?"

"War," was all Luke would give, "too much of it."

* * *

Ben entered Anakin's quarters to find Ves sitting on a couch in the main living space. She smiled and gestured to one door with a look that spoke, _they're in there._

The Jedi knight nodded and sat down next to her silently. Something seemed to be bothering her.

"Ves are you alright? Something seems to be bothering you," he started after a long minute of silence.

"Yeah... I- Ben I don't know how to say this..." she stared at her hands, nerves rolling off her in waves, "if and I mean if we get back and defeat Abeloth I'd like to join the Order. You and your dad have only shown me kindness and I really appreciate it. But-"

"Of course Ves! I'd be so happy to help you join the Order," Ben's face broke out into a grin taking ahold of her hands, "I think dad would be ecstatic to have you join the Order. You're strong and passionate. You'll make a great Jedi!"

"Yeah... but what about my dad Ben? He'd never want that for me. I feel like I have or will do terrible things-"

"Ves," he squeezed her hands reassuringly, "no matter what you do just know I trust you. You can tell me anything okay?"

The former Sith wiped her eyes with her sleeve, thoughts of betrayal and fear coursed through her body. She had betrayed them by telling her father of Ben's cousin Allana. Nothing will make the Grand Master want her in his Order. She hadn't even joined the Order yet and here she was betraying them already! She would _never_ make a good Jedi.

"Ves," Ben's soft voice pulled her away from her mind, he was so kind and understanding and wise beyond his years. The Sith suddenly realized she admired the younger Skywalker than she let on. She knew he felt the same way but the shy boy hadn't admitted it yet. He was a karking liar though.

The Jedi Knight felt himself be pulled closer towards Vestara as they stared at each other. He felt like a ship without thrusters that was being pulled into a planet's gravity well, hopeless to pull away, only along for the ride. Their lips getting closer until they met and-

"Hey Ves, Anakin's- oh. Oh."

The two teens shot apart as Ahsoka had entered from her master's room. Both teens blushed profusely avoiding their gaze entirely. The Togruta gasped an apology, feeling second-hand embarrassment for the couple.

"Wh-what did you say about Anakin?" Ben asked trying to take his mind off the awkward moment.

"Master Skywalker will be alright. Just unconscious for now," she smiled sheepishly, "I'm going to get some food. You guys want anything?"

Both shook their heads and Ahsoka took this as a sign to leave. The silence still permeated the room between the two teens as they tried to figure out what just happened. Ben nervously played with his hands as Vestara, in a moment of courage, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Ben could only stare in surprise as she rested her head on his shoulder. The surprise faded into content as he grasped one of her hands gently.

Ben knew at that moment Ves would be by his side no matter what came their way. And with that, they both faded into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Here's a treat for surviving 2020!!!

Days had passed before Anakin was fully awake. Obi-Wan was being constantly dragged back and forth between meetings to discuss what was going on. Luke had about the same sort of days as he helped Vokara Che with the afflicted students. Ben and Vestara continued to help Ahsoka deal with the ever-increasing agitation that is Anakin Skywalker.

"Snips I swear I'm fine," the Jedi sipped irritably at his caf.

"Well not until I say so," she glared done with his bull. She was about to snap again when her comlink beeped loudly.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan's tired voice greeted her, "Is everyone with you?"

She looked around and started a quick headcount, "Yes everyone but Master Lars. He's with Master Che in the Halls of Healing."

"Yes. I had just contacted him. Could you bring everyone, including Anakin, to the Council chambers?"

"We'll be right there."

The Togruta only watched as Ben was already on top of things milling around trying to wake Vestara up and get her master on his feet. The eldest Skywalker however seemed more than eager to be out and about.

They entered the lift that rose quickly into the Coruscanti skyline. Ben felt his nerves heightened as he felt the many signatures of the council probing is mind. It wasn't until he felt his dad's presence and that of Ves that made his tension dissipate. The doors slid open as they stepped forward into the chamber.

Luke turned to greet them with a smile and a bow. Ben stood next to his father as he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Glad you could join us I am," Master Yoda smiled at the group, "feeling better you are Knight Skywalker?"

"Yes Master Yoda," Anakin bowed in a friendly matter. Luke watched Windu's face drop into a frown of thought.

"Any idea what caused it?" Master Tiin added to the questions as Anakin turned to him.

"It was like something was ripping down my shields," the Jedi knight started out shaking the wave of unease that washed over him, "There was a voice as well... it said something along the lines of how I thought I could destroy it. And stated that it would rise again because of my help. There was a darkness that almost tore at my mind..."

The Council's emotions spiked with worry at this information. The Korun Battlemaster leaned forward his eyes boring into Luke's soul. The Grand Master returned the look with the same intensity.

"Master Lars..." he drawled on, "Masters Che and Kenobi report you know these symptoms that have overtaken many of our members. How do you know this issue so well?"

Everyone seemed to turn their attention to the greying master as he bowed in acknowledgment of Mace's question. The Battlemaster watched Luke's eyes steel with memory as he prepared what to say.

"Yes... we have experienced it. Jedi were affected by this psychosis. They believed friends and loved ones were replaced with imposters, they would only trust people who were also affected. Nothing could bring them out of it and the Force seemed wrong around them. A Knight named Valin and his sister, Jysella, were the first to get it," Luke folded his hands calmly, "we found that Ysalamir from Myrkr lessens the effects but does not cure them."

"Then how do we cure them?" Ki-Adi Mundi searched annoyed by Luke's quietness.

"That was what the three of us were investigating. Vestara's people were also being affected by this same psychosis," the blonde answered.

Anakin watched the man in awe, nobody spun circles around the Council like Master Yoda, and yet this Jedi was doing the exact same thing. Giving them answers but not enough to give away too much information. Something was odd about him that made Anakin feel so adverse but yet admire his words.

"The ysalamir will help slow the psychosis and keep them from getting too violent."

"That doesn't help," Mace growled, his hands clenching, "there needs to be something we can do!"

"I'm sorry Master Windu but we must be patient," Luke bowed his head.

"Right Master Lars is," Yoda tapped his stick on the floor to draw attention, "a recess we shall have."

The masters seemed to stand before exiting the room. Luke pushed Ben and Vestara along as Anakin and Ahsoka led the way.

"A word can I have Master Lars?" Yoda's voice made the Skywalker's steps still. Turning the man bowed noticing neither Obi-Wan nor Mace moved from their seats. He turned back to see Ben glancing at him. With a reassuring smile, he mentally shooed Ben from the room, earning a glare from his only child.

Once the door shut Luke felt the eyes of the almost 900-year-old master. Suppressing a shiver, his mind shot back to his first time on Dagobah; a teen too much in a rush to notice he was talking to the Jedi master in the flesh. The small green Jedi grunted as he stood up and walked to Luke's feet. The old master's hand beckoned for Luke to bend towards his height.

Luke felt a sense of warning as he kneeled down to Yoda's height. It came quickly as the Grand Master brought his gimer stick down on Luke's head with a _thwack!_ The blonde didn't even flinch taking it as it was. With a harumph, Yoda made his way back to his seat and sat down.

"Thought you could hide your identity, hmm?" the gimer stick pointed threateningly at Luke as the human stood, "Know you can't do that, Skywalker."

Mace's eyes widened in surprise as Luke shot a glare at Obi-Wan, who held up his hands in defense.

"Tell Obi-Wan did not," Yoda smiled knowing what was true, "too much like your father you are."

"Master Yoda," Luke couldn't help but chuckle softly, "I never wished to hide it from you. However, I needed to protect my family's identity."

"You can't be serious," Mace still couldn't believe what was happening, "you can't be a Skywalker. That's just too much-"

"Master Windu," Luke cut him off with the all too familiar Skywalker grin, "my name is Luke Skywalker and I am the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. I was trained by both Yoda and Obi-Wan; my father was Anakin Skywalker. I do not want any of this information getting out as it could destroy my son's future."

"Another Skywalker," the Master of the Order grumbled leaning back in his chair, "I'm going to kill Anakin-"

"No," the blonde man stopped him with a calm raise of his hand, "my father has nothing to do with this and thus will not face the consequences of your archaic code. If I know correctly I am not even a thought in my parent's minds-"

"But you are proof of him going against the Order."

"-Master Windu, even though we never met before these circumstances, I respect your teachings. However, it needed to change in order for the Jedi to survive. Many Knights and Masters have relationships and children."

The Korun master only watched in shock; horrified by Luke's calmness about breaking the Code.

"To your father what happened?" Yoda's voice cut through the tension.

Luke avoided their gazes as he took a deep breath, "I apologize Master Yoda but that does not help the problem at hand."

"So you do know what's causing this?" Obi-Wan leaned forward.

"Not really. I do know she is called Abeloth and this being of pure Force. She can steal the essence of a Force User. Taking on their memories, knowledge, and abilities," Luke's thoughts turned towards Callista as his mouth dropped into a scowl.

"Is that what Knight Massana was going on about?" Obi-Wan gently pried, "You know her?"

Luke smiled sadly, "Not during this time... but we were close later in her life... before she disappeared. Abeloth had taken her essence."

"Is she a threat then?" Windu folded his hands under his chin.

Skywalker shook his head, "I doubt she is but Abeloth is definitely a threat. It's too soon, yet here she is. I must request full access to the archives, I believe locked away information will help me find a way to stop her before she destroys the galaxy."

Mace Windu opened his mouth only to be shut down by Yoda, "Granted it is."

"Thank you, Master," Luke bowed in gratitude.

* * *

"Wonder what he's telling them," Ben crossed his arms scowling at the guards that blocked them from the chamber.

"Your dad is probably telling them everything," Vestara chuckled earning a playful punch from the youngest Skywalker.

"Everything?" Anakin questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You'll probably find out eventually," Ben waved him away, ignoring the fumes that rose from Anakin's annoyance, "hopefully we are given more answers especially with her being back-"

"Who?" Anakin's anger boiled over, mainly being ignored but also being completely confused.

"Someone that is none of your concern," the young woman glared at the angered Jedi, "and I thought you guys weren't supposed to get into a rage Ben.

She nudged her friend as Anakin took a threatening step towards her. Ahsoka moved forward to hold her master back as the doors swooshed open. Luke made his way into the chaos that was about to start. Surveying the scene a quiet smile appeared on his face as he passed the standoff.

"Ves. Ben. Let's go we have some reading to do."

The Skywalker's companion groaned loudly, "Not more reading. We found nothing last time!"

"Oh I think we shall," he smiled holding up a small card which Anakin stared at it in shock.

"How?" he reached for the card but the shorter man seemed to hold it out of his reach.

"What is it, dad?" Ben's curiosity got the better of him as Luke pocketed the card out of their sight.

"Our way deeper into the library. We've been given access," he smiled making his way past a flabbergasted dark blonde Jedi, "now we don't have much time."

"I want my questions answered," Anakin growled following after his unknown son.

"If you help us then I shall tell you."

The Jedi Knight raised a finger in objection but his padawan jumped on his behalf.

"Deal!"

* * *

Chancellor Palpatine paced his office in the senate deep in his thoughts. It had been two days since that dark presence had reached into his mind. Her sweet voice had offered him so much. 

So much _power_.

So much _life._

And it could be all _his._

A twisted smile appeared on the hidden Sith's face as he stared out across the Coruscanti skyline. He must find out how to meet with this force entity. This...

 _Abeloth_.

What she called herself put a shiver down his back. Turning back to his desk he pulled open a drawer and hidden inside was a small red pyramid. The room grew darkening as it crackled with thousands of years worth of dark knowledge. Grasping the blood-red object hissed as he activated it.

"Tell me what I want to know."


End file.
